justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Just Dance Controller
Just Dance Controller (formerly known as Just Dance 2015 Controller) is a free app by Ubisoft where players can use a smart phone and play (only on the Xbox One and PlayStation 4), , , , and (only on the Xbox One and PlayStation 4) for the Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, and the Nintendo Switch. The app was an update to the Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller. How it works This app is only compatible with the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch versions of , , , and (the PC and Nintendo Switch versions of the game are compatible with the app for 2017 and onward). However, on and , the app is only usable with the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game. With the use of the app, the phone can be used as a controller to count the player s moves. The phone will work similar to that of a Wii/PlayStation Move/Joy-Con remote. The app also allows you to select the songs through the phone. It also makes a sound when the player achieve a star or perform a Gold Move correctly. Trivia *This is the third app made by Ubisoft that is related to , after AutoDance and . *As mentioned before, this app was an update for the Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller app, as it works with as well, but only on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, just like the Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller app. The update just adds support for the Wii U, PC, and Nintendo Switch consoles for later Just Dance games. *In , if the game fails to register moves correctly and counts them as multiple 'X's, the game will disconnect the phone in order to refresh it and calibrate the phone for more accurate tracking. *On , an update for the game is required in order for the app to work for the game. *The app mainly is used by Xbox One players without a Kinect, PlayStation 4 players without a Move or Camera, and Wii U players without a WiiMote. *In an update on the version (Version 2.2.0) of the app, the Ubisoft logo animation movie was added but it mistakenly have the logo music from . This was later fixed in a later update (Version 2.3.2). It was later being removed in the 2018 version (Version 4.0.1) due to the new Ubisoft logo revealed in the UbiBlog on May 31st, 2017. *This app is required for PC players in . **The game can be played without the app. When that option is selected, players will not be able to score. However, there is an option to connect the phone to the game. **On The Coach Selection screen, it shows a warning that no phones are connected and scoring is not possible. And the starbar is removed during gameplay. *In the version (Version 4.0.1) of the app, the photo booth option was removed. *In the version (Version 5.0.0) of the app, compatibility with and the ability to edit the player s Dancer Card outside of the game was removed. **This is due to the shutdown announcement of the online servers for on November 19, 2018. Gallery JD2015 App Logo.png|''Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller'' icon Promo.just-dance-2015.1522x2160.2014-11-01.110.jpg|Promotional image (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed2.jpg|Title menu (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed3.jpg|Coach selection screen (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed4.jpg|Gameplay screen (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) Unnamed5.jpg|Results screen (Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller) app_icon.png|''Just Dance Controller'' icon (2016/2017) Jdc tutorial 1 update.png|Tutorial Page 1/5 (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 2 update.png|Tutorial Page 2/5 (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 3 update.png|Tutorial Page 3/5 (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 4 update.png|Tutorial Page 4/5 (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc tutorial 5 update.png|Tutorial Page 5/5 (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot update.jpg|Console Selection Screen (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 2.png|Main Menu (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 3.png|Song Selection Menu (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 4.png|Dancer Card/Profile Menu (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 5.png|Avatar Selection Menu (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 6.png|Extras/Options Menu (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 7.png|Coach Selection Screen (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Jdc screenshot 8.png|Gameplay Screen (2016) (Just Dance Controller) Screen Shot 2016-10-08 at 6.02.48 pm.png|Title menu (2017) (Just Dance Controller) Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.45.50 pm.png|Avatar change for controller app Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.46.50 pm.png|Photo Booth picture (2017) Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.46.36 pm.png|Photo Booth picture (2017) Screen Shot 2016-10-11 at 7.46.26 pm.png|Photo Booth picture (2017) C-icon controlerApp 300142.png|''Just Dance Controller'' icon (2018) IMG_0426.PNG|Title menu (2018) (Just Dance Controller) Screenshot_2017-10-18-21-00-14.png|Gameplay screen (2018) (Just Dance Controller) Screenshot_2017-10-18-21-04-11.png|Results screen (2018) (Just Dance Controller) Screenshot_2017-10-18-21-07-26.png|Coach selection screen (2018) (Just Dance Controller) logo_megastar_letters_mobile.png|Megastar logo from Just Dance Controller megaStar.png|Mega Star from mobile CW_WelcomeIllustration.png|"Welcome" coaches Controller-app 332297.png|''Just Dance Controller'' icon (2019) EB9A9F5E-65E4-410A-AC15-3BAB0C13C17F.jpeg|Title menu (2018) (Just Dance Controller) 2CFA6069-F6F8-487E-9E6B-DD1939F32CA5.jpeg|Gameplay screen (2019) (Just Dance Controller) Videos Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller JUST DANCE WITH YOUR SMARTPHONE! (Xbox One PS4) UK Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller App for Xbox One & PS4 Tutorial Just Dance Controller Just Dance® 2016 - Dance with your Smartphone on Wii U! UK Try the FREE Just Dance 2016 Controller App Today! Phone Confessionals - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Bathroom Break - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Drying Out - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Couch Cushions - Just Dance 2016 Your Phone Just Wants to Dance - Plugged In - Just Dance 2016 Site Navigation